


Melt

by mouseinthemidnight



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: You knew it was wrong.





	Melt

_**Melt.** _

 

This was what you did the moment he stepped off that boat. The mere sight of auburn hair falling over deep, searching green eyes was enough to send your knees knocking.

 

You knew it was wrong. You were the only daughter to the chief of your small tribe on the coast. He was born to a royal family, the twelfth to come after his brothers, and destined to rule the kingdom of the Southern Isles, as he often reminded you. Each time your heart would sink with the realization that his kingdom would have no benefit from your union. But each time after, he would pledge to take your hand in marriage one day regardless of the cost, and your heart would soar once more.

 

_**Melt.** _

 

This was what you did upon opening every letter he sent you after his return to his kingdom. Long days without him near had all but destroyed your hope. The ability to hold the same piece of paper his large, tender hands had once grasped was just the thing to renew it.

 

You knew it was wrong. You couldn’t resist flying to your writing desk in a flurry of skirts, bumping into and practically shoving any poor person in your way. Your hands would tremble as you struggled not to spill an entire bottle of ink, and you cared not for the same perfect penmanship as your prince had displayed. Words of longing and lovesickness etched their way across the page, which not long after would make its way across the very ocean that kept the two of you apart.

 

_**Melt.** _

 

This was what he had done to your heart, all but burning it to ashes with the fires of betrayal. The night had finally come when he returned to your coastal kingdom. Instead of the feverish fantasy of him holding you until morning, a nightmare of him lifting a knife to your throat came true.

 

You knew it was wrong. You should have known that the bold declarations of desire and dedication hadn’t been genuine. It wouldn’t have mattered, because you wouldn’t have done anything even if you had been aware. It was too late now. You loved him, and you couldn’t let him go.

 

_**Melt.** _

 

This was what you resolved must be done for his frozen heart. Deep down, buried beneath glaciers of bitterness, there must have been sparks of goodness in him.

 

You knew it was wrong. Anyone else would have shut him out the instant the thought of betrayal even arose. It made no sense to still be spending time on someone who had purposely set out to hurt you. And still you remembered the way his touch had once been so gentle. Surely it couldn’t have always been an act. You continued to reach for him-- arguing against his arrest, providing him shelter in your own home, and sharing your meal with him when no one else in your kingdom would so much as sell him a grain of salt.

 

_**Melt.** _

 

This was what would be your final mistake. During the night as you slept, he had taken everything of value from your house and escaped into the unknown. He left you with nothing but with the walls around you and the clothes on your back.

 

You knew it was wrong. You knew it was wrong to be kneeling on the cold, wet ground, letting hot tears stream wastefully down your cheeks.

 

What you hadn’t known until now was that the frozen heart you had been trying to melt all along had never existed in the first place.


End file.
